koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Warriors 4: Empires/DLC
If players have previously downloaded edit parts, costumes, horses and/or background music for Samurai Warriors 4 or Samurai Warriors 4-II, their content can be transfered into their Empires game. This page will only include new content for this game. Pre-order Bonus Pre-order the game to receive the following bonuses: Sw4e-preorder-dlc01.jpg|Golden Residence: grants extra gold each turn Sw4e-preorder-dlc02.jpg|Siege of Osaka scenario Takakage-sw4e-preorderdlc.jpg|Takakage special outfit Colaborations Lawson Collaboration Pre-order the game at the following locations to receive a Lawson styled outfit for Lady Hayakawa. *Japan: Lawson/Loppi HMV *North America: Gamestop, Best Buy, Amazon, and EB Canada *Europe: GAME Famitsu Collaboration Purchase the October 1 issue of Famitsu to obtain a serial code for a special fox spirit banner. Dengeki PlayStation Collaboration Purchase the 598th volume of Dengeki PlayStation to obtain a serial code for a banner of the magazine's mascot Politan. Lady Hayakawa Collaboration Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Lady Hayakawa special Lawson outfit Famitsu Banner (SW4E DLC).jpg|Famitsu banner Dengeki Banner (SW4E DLC).jpg|Dengeki PlayStation banner Yukata Set 1 Yukata set for "Strategist" characters. ;Cost *96 yen + tax each or 573 yen + tax bundle (JP) Sakon Shima Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Sakon Shima Kanbei Kuroda Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kanbei Kuroda Hanbei Takenaka Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Hanbei Takenaka Yoshitsugu Otani Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Yoshitsugu Ōtani Kojuro Katakura Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kojūrō Katakura Takakage Kobayakawa Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Takakage Kobayakawa Lady Hayakawa Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Lady Hayakawa Yukata Set 2 Yukata set for "Legendary" characters. ;Cost *96 yen + tax each or 573 yen + tax bundle (JP) Nobunaga Oda Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Nobunaga Oda Kenshin Uesugi Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kenshin Uesugi Shingen Takeda Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Shingen Takeda Hideyoshi Toyotomi Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Hideyoshi Toyotomi Ieyasu Tokugawa Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Ieyasu Tokugawa Ujiyasu Hojo Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Ujiyasu Hōjō Motonari Mori Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Motonari Mōri Yukata Set 3 Yukata set for "Valiant General" characters. ;Cost *96 yen + tax each or 573 yen + tax bundle (JP) Yukimura Sanada Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Yukimura Sanada Keiji Maeda Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Keiji Maeda Tadakatsu Honda Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Tadakatsu Honda Yoshihiro Shimazu Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Yoshihiro Shimazu Ginchiyo Tachibana Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Ginchiyo Tachibana Katsuie Shibata Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Katsuie Shibata Muneshige Tachibana Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Muneshige Tachibana Yukata Set 4 Yukata set for "Young Warrior" characters. ;Cost *96 yen + tax each or 573 yen + tax bundle (JP) Ranmaru Mori Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Ranmaru Mori Ina Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Ina Kiyomasa Kato Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kiyomasa Katō Kai Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kai Masanori Fukushima Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Masanori Fukushima Toyohisa Shimazu Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Toyohisa Shimazu Naomasa Ii Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Naomasa Ii Yukata Set 5 Yukata set for "Shrewd" characters. ;Cost *96 yen + tax each or 573 yen + tax bundle (JP) Mitsuhide Akechi Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Mitsuhide Akechi No Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Nō Mitsunari Ishida Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Mitsunari Ishida Takatora Todo Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Takatora Tōdō Nobuyuki Sanada Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Nobuyuki Sanada Hisahide Matsunaga Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Hisahide Matsunaga Koshosho Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Koshōshō Yukata Set 6 Yukata set for "Ninja and Swordsmen" characters. ;Cost *96 yen + tax each or 573 yen + tax bundle (JP) Kunoichi Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kunoichi Hanzo Hattori Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Hanzō Hattori Nene Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Nene Kotaro Fuma Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kotarō Fūma Musashi Miyamoto Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Musashi Miyamoto Kojiro Sasaki Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kojirō Sasaki Munenori Yagyu Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Munenori Yagyū Yukata Set 7 Yukata set for "Leaders of Love" characters. ;Cost *96 yen + tax each or 573 yen + tax bundle (JP) Oichi Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Oichi Magoichi Saika Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Magoichi Saika Nagamasa Azai Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Nagamasa Azai Kanetsugu Naoe Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kanetsugu Naoe Aya Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Aya Naotora Ii Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Naotora Ii Kagekatsu Uesugi Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kagekatsu Uesugi Yukata Set 8 Yukata set for "Artful" characters. ;Cost *96 yen + tax each or 573 yen + tax bundle (JP) Goemon Ishikawa Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Goemon Ishikawa Okuni Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Okuni Masamune Date Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Masamune Date Yoshimoto Imagawa Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Yoshimoto Imagawa Toshiie Maeda Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Toshiie Maeda Motochika Chosokabe Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Motochika Chōsokabe Gracia Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Gracia Full Yukata Set Yukata set for the whole cast. ;Cost *4,300 yen + tax (JP) Edit Armor Set 1 Yukata set for male and female characters. ;Cost *96 yen + tax each (JP) Edit Male Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg Edit Female Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg Edit Armor Set 2 Jinbei set for male and female characters. ;Cost *96 yen + tax each (JP) Edit Male Yukata Costume 2 (SW4E DLC).jpg Edit Female Yukata Costume 2 (SW4E DLC).jpg Interior Set 1 Features a new castle residence: Summer Festival. ;Cost *191 yen + tax (JP) Interior Set 2 Features a new castle residence: Great Golden Castle. ;Cost *191 yen + tax (JP) Interior Set 3 Features a new castle residence: Endless Castle. ;Cost *191 yen + tax (JP) Scenario Set 1 Features two hypothetical campaign scenarios: "Ambition of Tacticians" and "Women's Warring States". ;Cost *96 yen + tax (JP) Scenario Set 1-1 (SW4E DLC).jpg Scenario Set 1-2 (SW4E DLC).jpg Scenario Set 2 Features two challenging campaign scenarios: "One State, One Warrior" and "Anti-Nobunaga Coalition". ;Cost *96 yen + tax (JP) Scenario Set 2-1 (SW4E DLC).jpg Scenario Set 2-2 (SW4E DLC).jpg Full Scenario Set Includes both scenario sets in one pack. ;Cost *154 yen + tax (JP) External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content